Honda Acty
The Honda Acty is a series of microvans and kei trucks by Japanese automaker Honda, designed for the Japanese domestic market. "Acty" is short for "Activity". The Acty competed with the Subaru Sambar, Suzuki Carry, Daihatsu Hijet, and the Mitsubishi Minicab. History The first Acty trucks were introduced July 27, 1977, and replaced several Kei trucks Honda had previously offered, such as the (Japanese: Honda TN360) and the Honda T360. September 1, 1975, the Japanese Government revised the rules on Road Trucking Vehicle Law that regulated the dimensions and engine size of vehicles in this class. As a result, the first Acty trucks and vans were available with a "midship" mounted 545 cc 2-cylinder SOHC water-cooled engine, known as the EH engine, which produced 28 PS (20.6 kW; 27.6 bhp) at 5,500 rpm and 4.2 kg·m (41 N·m; 30 lb·ft) at 4,000 rpm. The van was introduced November 1979. They are designed to be economical, agile work vehicles, and generally lack luxury options, although air conditioning and power steering are available along with various trim, decoration, and customization options. The first generation was produced from 1977 to 1988 (model series TA,TB,TC,VD,VH), the second generation's years were 1988-1999 (model series HA1, HA2, HH1, HH2 with the EN05A engine; HA3, HA4, HA5, HH3, HH4 with the EN07A engine) and the third generation's years were 1999-2009(model series HA6, HA7, HH5, HH6 with EN07Z engine) appeared May 28, 1999 and the van is still in production. The fourth generation was introduced at the 41st Tokyo Motor Show in 2009 on December 17, showing the HA8 series and continuing to use the E07Z engine. An upper trim level of the Acty was introduced February 1, 1981, called the (Japanese: Honda Street) and was produced for two generations of the Acty van until 1999 when the Honda Vamos name was reintroduced as a replacement trim level for the Street on a shared platform of the Acty van. The second generation engine saw the introduction of the Honda E07A engine and an additional cylinder was added, making it a 660 cc 3-cylinder with SOHC adding fuel injection in 1996. This engine produced 38 PS (27.9 kW; 37.5 bhp) at 5,300 rpm, and 5.5 kg·m (54 N·m; 40 lb·ft) at 4,500 rpm. Starting with model year 1985, the Acty/Street was exclusive to Japanese dealerships established for small and commercial vehicles, called Honda Primo. On September 30, 1996, the Japanese Government amended the Enforcement Regulations Vehicle Law, Ministerial Ordinance No. 53, which addressed safety requirements for front passengers, but the dimensions regulations didn't change, so Honda pushed the driving position back while keeping the engine in its traditional location underneath the vehicle. The engine was upgraded to the current 660 cc 12-valve straight-3 E07Z gasoline engine making 53 PS (39.0 kW; 52.3 bhp) at 7,000 rpm and 6.2 kg·m (61 N·m; 45 lb·ft) at 4,000 rpm (4WD models). Currently, the maximum payload is 200 kg (440.9 lb). The base price of the pickup model is ¥777,000 (approximately $7,920 USD), with the van starting at ¥1,060,500 (approximately $10,810 USD) as of December 2008. The base model is mid-engine, rear drive. Four-wheel drive is available as an option on all vans, and all but one model of pickup truck, making the Acty one of a handful of mid-engine, AWD vehicles that are not designed as supercars. Austrailian versions As a bit of an oddity, the Acty was sold during 1982 in Australia, but was made unavailable inside of Sydney due to concerns by Honda that the vehicle was under-powered for the hilly terrain. Category:Honda Category:Microcar Category:Vans Category:Modern Category:Post-war